


[podfic] Dead and Lovely

by AudioSilks (WhenasInSilks)



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Hallucinations, M/M, Murder, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, post-Battleworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/AudioSilks
Summary: podfic of "Dead and Lovely," by the_casual_cheesecakeThe problem with insanity is that it takes you unaware. For a madman, the world itself stands under accusation of madness. There is nothing more rational than the logic of an unsound mind. Victor takes comfort in the fact that he is aware that something is wrong with him.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Victor von Doom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[podfic] Dead and Lovely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_casual_cheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dead and Lovely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196964) by [the_casual_cheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/the_casual_cheesecake). 



> sometimes a story just ruins your life and then you have to make a podfic, idk
> 
> please mind the tags

37:23

[download or stream (Dropbox)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bhtnmhv2cillp8m/Dead%20and%20Lovely%203.0.mp3?dl=0)

cover art: WhenasInSilks

music: "Dead and Lovely," by Tom Waits

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let the author know; original fic is linked at the top of this work


End file.
